


Lollipops for Dani

by rosy_sharpe



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, Fluff, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_sharpe/pseuds/rosy_sharpe
Summary: Malcolm stops attending therapy with Gabrielle and needs a new source of lollipops for Dani.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Lollipops for Dani

Malcolm’s brain unfortunately tends to remember everything but one good memory it’s held onto is when he had his third case with the team. He left Gabby’s office that morning with a handful of lollipops and brought them to the crime scene, hoping it help would help soften his arrival. The team was still getting used to his presence and they hadn't completely made up their minds about him or whether or not he should stay. Malcolm loves the team and he wanted them to see him as more than just collateral damage or a profiler but as family too.

Although, he tried his best to not profile Dani like she asked, he couldn’t help but notice the smile she tried to hide after handing her the lollipop. He saw the slight twitch of her lips as she saved the lollipop and put it in her jacket pocket for later. Gil hurriedly ate his at the crime scene, while JT and Edrisa ate theirs at the precinct but not Dani instead she saved hers for weeks, in a mug she keeps on her desk. At first, he thought it might’ve been because she forgot about it or she simply didn’t like the flavor and left it there instead of throwing it away.

Until finally, a case had them feeling more stressed than usual and they were all sitting at their own desk, buried deep under mountains of paperwork with no lead and a missing teenager who’s been gone for over 24 hours looking for killer who usually dumps their bodies 72 hours after the kidnapping takes place. Safe to say that morale was low that day and they were all lost in their own work until he heard Dani unwrapped the candy making him lift his head to see her finally allowing herself to enjoy the lemon lime lollipop. Malcolm knows the psychological usefulness of candy, it can help restore willpower and it reduces cortisol which in turn reduces stress. So, he watches as Dani smiles for the first time that day enjoying the sugar her brain is receiving. He knew then that the candy was doing its job helping her de-stress a little bit and re-starting her brain, she finished the lollipop and threw away the stick then went back to chasing leads. Meanwhile Malcolm’s brain imprinted that smile and he swore to seize more lollipops from Gabby’s office to bring them to Dani.

For months, Malcolm brought her daily lollipops at the precinct or at every crime scene they went to making sure to rotate the flavors to see which one she favored the most. He learned that even though she liked the lemon lime he first gave her, she loves the fruitier flavors like the mangoes and strawberries a lot more. She tends to eat them first and her mug always runs out of those flavors first compared to the other ones. His sense couldn’t help but pick up the smell of whichever flavor of lollipop she had that day. The fruity smell seems to originate from her lips and engulf him anytime he stood close enough to get lost in it. Malcolm’s mind processed and stored all those information’s and he was glad that it did because as soon as Endicott and the pandemic happened, he stopped attending therapy and ran out of his lollipop source. He watched as the lollipop in Dani’s mug started to run low while the cases and life were getting tougher.

On a rare afternoon with a case closed much earlier in the day, Malcolm found himself in a grocery store looking for lollipops for Dani. As someone who rarely eats, he doesn’t think of food as a necessity so his family’s personal grocer is the one who stocks his fridge or he wouldn’t eat anything else other than twizzlers. So, Malcolm finds the grocery store to be an unfamiliar territory but he knew Dani’s been having a harder time with their cases and JT’s situation has also been stressing her out on a more personal level. He went into the candy aisle looking for the same brand Gabby has in her office but couldn’t find it. So, he settled for a brand called _dums dums_ which appeared to be the same size and flavor. He found the biggest bag on the shelf and purchased 2 of them. After arriving home, he looked for a food container and emptied out one of the bags in it. Then he stored the other bag in his cupboard and placed the container on his kitchen island to make sure it was within arms reach for when he’s leaving his apartment.

After almost barely escaping death once again in his pursuit of another killer, Malcolm unlocks his apartment with Dani following both exhausted after a very long day. “Do you want anything?”

“Water would be nice, thanks”, Dani spots the container full of lollipops on his island and atomically headed towards it knowing she’s gotten addicted to the ones Malcom always carries with him everywhere. She rummages through the container till she found the first mango flavor, unwrapped it and put it in her mouth. Then she went back into it looking for another mango and quickly pocketed a strawberry one also while Bright wasn’t looking saving them both for later.

“That is a lot of lollipops, Bright you might have a candy problem”.

“I have a candy problem?” he points to his chest, “who’s been eating like 3 a day”.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about and if I did, I’d say the blame should go to the person who keeps bringing them to me”.

“Oh, really because I remember you willingly taking and eating them”.

“Well I might’ve developed a small weakness for them. In fact, right now I kind of want to just haul this whole container and take it away with me when I leave”.

“Please don’t do that cause then that would make my job obsolete”.

“And what job is that exactly?”

“Bringing you daily lollipops”.

“Oh really” she replies with her smirk, “I thought your job was to profile killers sounds like extra work”.

“No, it isn't I actually thoroughly enjoy it, so it’s more of a passionate hobby at this point”.

“Why are you so passionate about it?”

“Because it always makes you smile when I give them to you”.

Dani couldn’t help it and allowed the small chuckle to escape her lips, feeling the warmth take over her body once again anytime Bright accidentally says something romantic or complimentary to her. “I didn’t know that’s why you did that but thank you I’ve really appreciated them”.

“I know and it’s been my pleasure it brings me joy in the process also”.

Dani not knowing how to answer moves around the island towards him and the two suddenly became aware that they were standing right in front of each other. Malcolm hoped that he’s not reading the moment wrong and moves closer… removing the lollipop from her lips, leaving her lips already puckered. Keeping eye contact he leans in, all while looking for any sign of hesitancy from her. Not seeing any, he finally places her lips on hers and Dani grasped his shoulder deepening the kiss and getting lost in the way his tongue chases hers all around her mouth. The two finally pull away when their lungs reaches capacity with a smile plastered on their face. Even though his brain is barely functioning after the kiss, still Malcom speaks first. “You taste like mangoes, I’ve always wondered if you’d taste as good as you smell after eating them”.

“So you did have another agenda other than making me smile”.

“It was not my primary reasoning for the lollipops, it simply became a bonus and I want to keep enjoying that bonus hence why you can’t take all of them”.

“Fine, I won’t steal your container so you can keep your hobby. Besides from now I’ll make sure. you get paid in kisses for each lollipop deliveries”.

“You have yourself a deal and speaking of payment”, Malcolm went to the jar and pulled out the flavor he loves the most handing it to Dani.

“I like the blueberries, you can pay me after finishing it”.

“I’m already starting to regret this deal”. They both chuckle and she accepts the lollipop, unwraps it with Malcolm ready and eager to receive his next sweet kiss.


End file.
